Together Forever?
by RossRachlovin
Summary: Ross and Rachel are finally together and happy. But when tragedy hits will their love be strong enough to pull through it?
1. Chapter 1

This Fic takes place after the show ended. Monica and Chandler live in Westchester with Erica and Jack who are now 1 year old. Joey didn't move to L.A but Alex moved here because her husband cheated on her. She becomes a lawyer for Days of Our Lives. Joey got his old job back. They met, fell in love and are now engaged and living together. Mike and Phoebe are trying to get pregnant but no luck so far. And for Ross and Rachel, Rachel found an even better job then the one in Paris at Gucci and her and Ross are engaged. Rachel and Emma who's three, are now living with Ross.

Disclaimer: All Friends/Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane.

Rating: PG

Summary: Ross and Rachel are finally together and happy. But when tragedy hits will their love be strong enough to pull through it?

"Hey Rach! I'm home!" Ross yelled at Rachel as he walked through the door of their apartment. His only answer was silence.

"Rachel? Emma? Are you here?" He once again got no reply. Not too worried he took off his shoes and grabbed a beer. He sat on the couch and began thinking about how lucky he was. He had finally gotten the woman of his dreams. Five words had changed his life forever. Those words that would always echo through his mind.

_Flashback:_

"_DID SHE GET OFF THE PLANE?" Ross screamed at the answering machine._

"_I got off the plane." A tearful sounding Rachel said._

And now he was here. Engaged to the most perfect woman ever. He had a beautiful daughter who loved dinosaurs. After pushing them on her ever since she was a baby she now loved them. She still had the red stuffed dinosaur Ross had gotten for her before she was born. Ross couldn't ask for more. Everything about their life was perfect. He remembered clearly the day he had proposed to Rachel 3 months ago, like it was yesterday.

"_Ross why are we at the museum? I know we had our first date here but still…" Rachel said doubtfully. Ross just smiled and grabbed her hand. And there in the room where they had first been together was hundreds of lilies and written in stars it read "Rachel will you marry me?" Ross pulled out a ring and said "I told you. Our destiny was written in the stars. Will you marry me Rachel?"_

The phone rang suddenly quickly shaking Ross out of his trance.

"Hello?" Ross said not very interested in the call.

"Mr. Gellar? This is the NYPD. There was a robbery at the variety store today while your fiancé and daughter were there. While the robbers tried to get away they were both shot."

Ross couldn't breathe. "Are they ok? Please tell me they're ok!"

" I can't tell you over the phone. The doctor needs to be the one to tell you."

"I'll be right there!" Ross grabbed his coat and ran downstairs. He quickly caught a cab and was at the hospital in record time. He ran to the front desk where he was stopped by a doctor.

"Ross Gellar?" He asked/

"Yes that's me! Is my family ok? O god please let them be ok."

" Well Mr Gellar, your daughter is going to be fine. The bullet just grazed her leg."

" Oh thank god! What about Rachel? Is she ok?

" Well…"

Well tell me what you think. It was my first fan fic ever. Flames are welcome. I see it that you took time out of your day to tell me how you feel about my story. Everyone has different opinions and that's yours. Anyways tell me how it was and if I should continue!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey! Thanks for the reviews! I would never kill off Rachel! In this chapter Ross finds out some shocking news about Rachel. And the rest of the gang appears! I'll try and make this chapter longer then the first one.

This fic takes place after the show ended. Monica and Chandler live in Westchester with Erica and Jack who are now 1 year old. Joey didn't move to L.A but Alex moved here because her husband cheated on her. She becomes a lawyer for Days of Our Lives. Joey got his old job back. They met, fell in love and are now engaged and living together. Mike and Phoebe are trying to get pregnant but no luck so far. And for Ross and Rachel, Rachel found an even better job then the one in Paris at Gucci and her and Ross are engaged. Rachel and Emma, who's three, are now living with Ross.

Disclaimer: All Friends/Joey characters belong to Bright, Kauffman, and Crane.

Rating: PG

Summary: Ross and Rachel are finally together and happy. But when tragedy hits will their love be strong enough to pull through it?

" Oh thank god! What about Rachel? Is she ok?

" Well… She is alive but is in a coma. She was hit twice in the shoulder. She lost a lot of blood. It could be touch and go for a while. But if she makes it through the next 24 hours chances are she will be just fine."

Ross gave a huge sigh of relief. "So you're saying that chances are she'll be ok?"

"Yes I am. But I'm not so sure about the baby."

"The… the what!" Ross practically screamed.

"Oh you didn't know? Rachel is about 3 months along. But with Rachel in a coma I'm not sure if the baby can survive. If she wakes up within the next 12 hours I would say the baby will have an excellent chance of survival."

"Oh my god. This is just too much. I need to see Emma and Rachel. Please can I?" Ross begged.

"Of course. They are sharing a room because Emma kept crying when we took her away from Rachel. They are down the hall in Room 101."

As Ross walked down the hall he realized that he needed to call Monica. Her best friend could die at any minute and she didn't even know. Ross stopped outside of Rachel and Emma's room and pulled out his cell phone.

Westchester- Monica and Chandler's

"Chandler Muriel Bing! You get back here right now! Jack and Erica need to have their diapers changed! CHANDLER!" Monica yelled up the steps. As usual when the babies needed to be changed Chandler was nowhere in sight. Sure he was a great father. The twins adored him. But when it came to the messy things it was always Monica's job. Monica had finally given up and went to change the babies when the phone rang. It rang twice and then stopped. So Chandler was around somewhere.

A few minutes later Monica heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Chandler! Finally! It's about…" she trailed off when she noticed that Chandler was crying. "Chandler what's wrong?"

"That was Ross on the phone. Rachel and Emma were shot during a robbery." Monica's whole face crumpled and tears began to brim in her eyes.

"Emma is fine the bullet just brushed her leg. But Rachel was hit twice in the shoulder. She's in a coma and they aren't sure if she's going to make it. Ross asked if we would mind calling their parents and everyone else." Chandler said softly barely able to get the words out he was crying so hard. Monica collapsed into his arms sobbing.

She cried into his arms. "Why did this happen? WHY?"

Apartment 19- Joey and Alex

"Joey, for the wedding do you think we should have roses or tulips?" Alex asked.

"Umm roses definitely they're so much more romantic." Joey said sounding very proud of himself for coming up with that answer.

"You're right. Wow that's a huge surprise. You actually being right for once!" Alex said teasingly.

"Ooo that was low. Very low." Joey took off and began chasing Alex around the apartment. He had finally got up with her when the phone rang.

"Saved by the bell!" Alex cheered.

"I'll get you next time. Just you wait." Joey threatened before picking up the phone. "Chandler! Hey man how are the twins? Are you kidding? NO YOU HAVE TO BE KIDDING!" Joey screamed into the phone. "Where is she? We'll be right there."

"Joey what's wrong?" Alex said looking at Joey nervously.

"It's Rachel. Her and Emma were shot."

The Hospital- Mike and Phoebe

"Mike we've been trying for over a year now! When am I going to get pregnant?" Phoebe said crying.

" I don't know. That's why we're here. To see if there is something wrong with us. But hopefully there isn't."

"PHOEBE! MIKE! I am so glad you're here! We have been trying to get a hold of you!" Monica screamed from down the hall of the hospital.

"Monica? What are you doing here?" Phoebe asked surprised to see her.

"It's Rachel. She's here! Here and Emma were shot!" Chandler told them his voice cracking a bit.

"Oh my gosh! Are they alive?" Mike asked.

"Yah but Rachel is in a coma and they aren't sure if she's going to make it." Joey said frantically. "We need to find Ross! But we can't find anyone who knows where they are!"

Room 101- Ross, Rachel and Emma

"Emma! My baby! I'm so glad you're ok!" Ross said crying as he saw his daughter.

"Daddy! What's wrong with Mommy? I can't get her to wake up. Please wake her up for me Daddy." Emma cried, her huge brown eyes swelling up with tears.

"I wish I could Emma. I want to so badly. But I can't." Ross said softly looking over at his beautiful fiancé.

That's when it happened. Alarms began ringing and the heart moniter's line went flat. Doctors and nurses swarmed into the room.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to leave." A doctor told Ross. Almost like a robot he turned and left.

"Ross! We found you! What's going on?" Phoebe asked.

"All these alarms started going off and I was told to leave." He said trying not to cry.

"Mr. Gellar? I have some bad news. Your fiancé went into heart failure. She didn't make it." A nurse told him. "You may go in and say your good byes now." After that the tears Ross had been holding back let loose as he collapsed on the ground screaming.

Muhahahahaha. I bet you think I killed off Rachel even though I said up there I didn't. I'll give you one hint to what's going to happen next chapter. TOW Monica and Ross's Grandmother. There you go. Please review!


End file.
